


fast tracks to hell

by heatherchandler (red_handedjill)



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Canon-Typical Misogyny, Canonical Character Death, Character Analysis, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Period-Typical Homophobia, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_handedjill/pseuds/heatherchandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And so what if she drinks the Drano because she’s always liked the things that will ruin her? — heather-centric, chansaw</p>
            </blockquote>





	fast tracks to hell

**screwing him;;**

If she’s completely honest with herself, she’s never actually liked boys. She could have her pick with any of them but she thinks they’re all just a little gross. Maybe it’s the tugging her hair on the playground or holding her down by it in a bedroom. Still, if they learned to keep their hands to themselves and stop giving her looks like they might eat her alive, she’s sure she could like them.

She fucks them either way and promises it’s  _supposed_  to be this mechanical.

**dad’s credit card;;**

Shopping isn’t the only thing that stupid fucking card is good for. It swipes down her flesh just as well and leaves her favorite color in its wake. She’s always quick to clean the wounds and learns to leave them where only the boy she unzips her skirt for can see them. It’s not like he cares if her hips are bruised or scarred.

“Daddy, I need to borrow your credit card. I promise I won’t max it.”

**rum and coke;;**

The first time she drinks rum and coke is in the back of some senior’s car when she’s fifteen and he puts something in it. It tastes disgusting and she can remember staring up at him, knowing what he’s about to do but she insists on pouring Veronica some in her car when they’re supposed to be in gym anyways. She doesn’t let Kurt touch either of their drinks.

She’s  _a lot_ of things but Heather Chandler is never fucking stupid.

**looking hot;;**

She wears red lipstick and the smuggest smirk she has to the first party she takes Heather and Heather to. They’re fourteen and stupid as all fuck and she thinks she really shouldn’t have taken that drink from those boys who are too old to smile at her like that. But she knows it’s way too late to say no when she’s being thrown onto a bed in a guest room and they’re all  _touching_  her.

“Don’t scream, you stupid bitch. You’re the one who wore that skirt.”

**girls;;**

Heather doesn’t mean to finger herself to girls. Really, she tries to stop herself the second she even starts. It doesn’t work and she ends up biting her pillow so no one can hear the name that falls out of her lips. She almost sobs into it when she’s done but that would be fucking tragic so she tells herself she just needs to hide it until she gets out of this tiny town.

For now she needs to stop thinking about Veronica fucking Sawyer like that.

**drain cleaner;;**

Okay, so maybe she does hear them downstairs. They’re loud as all fuck, in her defense. Veronica is telling him not to and Jesse James doesn’t seem to care. Whatever. He’s not the first person to want her dead. Ex-boyfriends, bitches who whisper in the bathroom, her father, herself, they’ve all beat him to that. Besides, if Veronica gives any kind of damn about her, it won’t be drain cleaner.

She doesn’t look before drinking and maybe that’s why it hurts so much when she realizes. Or maybe that’s the part of her that actually liked Veronica dying too.

Whatever. She was already dead.


End file.
